


Pineapple Chapstick

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	Pineapple Chapstick

"Shawn, why do your lips taste like pineapples?" Gus asked, tilting his head back to stare Shawn straight on. His face belied no amusement as he asked.

"Because I bought pineapple-flavored lip balm, of course," Shawn replied. It was almost as if he said that dogs barked or birds sang, a simple statement of fact.

"So you're saying -"

"Yes, that the theme song of our relationship _would_ be 'I kissed a guy and I liked it, the taste of his pineapple chapstick.'"

"Except that I don't a girlfriend, so it doesn't matter if she'll mind it or not," Gus said, and kissed Shawn again. He tasted like pineapples, yes, but there was a familiarity to the taste. It was like the comfort food of kissing, which wasn't the first time he had linked his mother's tuna fish casserole to Shawn's mouth. Just - it was the first time that he could say that he had thought about kissing -

"Stop thinking about your mother's casseroles and kiss me again," Shawn said, interrupting Gus's train of thought. Damn, he _was_ good at this whole eerie perception shtick he had going.

And he happily complied.


End file.
